Even Angels Fall
by Laie Himura de Fanel
Summary: *YaOi!*en la tierra hay tres pilares que deberán ser reunidos para luchar contra la nueva amenaza... el problema es que no se sabe quienes son! Podrán Aya, Yohji, Ken, Yuki, y el resto del equipo “Goldfarben Kreuz” encontrarlos antes de que sea dema


Omi: Laie!! Te dije que no empezaras un fic sin antes acabar el otro!!  
  
Laie: lo sé, Omi-kun , pero... no pude evitarlo! Me vino la idea a la mente y...  
  
Omi: ¬_¬  
  
Laie: ^^; gomen! Pero me encanta hacer este tipo de crossovers!  
  
._-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-..oOo..-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_.  
  
No me pertenecen ni Weiss Kreuz ni Gravitation ¡__¡ es muy triste pero es la verdad...  
  
AVISO: YAOI (relaciones entre chicos)  
  
RESUMEN: en la tierra hay tres pilares que deberán ser reunidos para luchar contra la nueva amenaza... el problema es que no se sabe quienes son! Podrán Aya, Yohji, Ken, Yuki, y el resto del equipo "Goldfarben Kreuz" encontrarlos antes de que sea demasiado tarde? Crossover con Gravitation!  
  
._-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-..oOo..-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_.  
  
._-_-_-oO ...CAPÍTULO 1.. Oo-_-_-_.  
  
Shuichi caía. El golpe que le había dado Nagi seguramente le había roto una costilla. Iba a morir así? No quería morir! Todavía no había tenido un amigo, y nunca había sentido amor... Resultaba irónico que él, un ángel, jamás hubiera sentido amor cuando los de su espécie eran conocidos porque se enamoraban a los 16 años (la edad que él tenía) y ya nunca se separaban de esa persona, aunque esta no devolviera sus sentimientos, tan intenso era su amor. Pero él había sufrido des de que tenía memoria. Su madre era una sirena y su padre un ángel, y el fruto de esa unión siempre se había considerado un "sangre impura", un ser indigno que no merecía ningún respeto. Así que su padre abandonó a su madre y su madre le abandonó a él. No la recordaba, así que no tenía motivos para sentir dolor. Había vivido toda su vida como un esclavo, limpiando un gran palacio de una rica familia de ángeles. Y el hijo de esa familia, Nagi, siempre le había odiado. Porque, aunque fuera un sangre impura, fuera un esclavo y viviera marginado seguía teniendo una belleza y pureza increíbles; sus ojos eran violetas y brillaban con luz propia, su piel era suave y blanca como la nieve, y su sedoso cabello le daba un toque totalmente inocente y cantaba como los ángeles. Pero nunca había intentado destacar por eso, es más, ni él mismo se consideraba lindo; había crecido en un ambiente donde él era inferior, sucio. Nagi también era lindo, pero no tenía esa pureza en los ojos ni su voz sonaba tan dulce como la de Shuichi. Por eso había aprovechado la ausencia de sus padres para deshacerse de Shuichi. Había empezado a darle golpes usando sus poderes y Shuichi, que no tenía poderes (al menos, que el supiera usar) no había podido defenderse, y había acabado cayendo por el precipicio. Shuichi intentó abrir sus alas, pero aunque estas estuvieran ya saliendo de su espalda, no le iba a dar tiempo a abrirlas del todo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando lo peor. Pero nada llegó. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse en los brazos de un hombre rubio, piel ligeramente morena y hipnotizantes ojos miel, vestido con ropajes negros. Se sonrojó ligeramente (el hombre era apuesto) y pensó que si ese hombre era la muerte, estaba dispuesto a morir. Notó que el extraño le llevaba saltando de árbol en árbol.  
  
-Estás bien, baka? -preguntó el desconocido.  
  
-Hai! Muchas gracias señor por salvarme -murmuró él, de repente sintiéndose cansado y mareado.  
  
-Aguanta un poco más, en seguida llegaremos -dijo el desconocido, mirándole rápidamente antes de desviar la mirada de nuevo hacia delante- nunca había visto un ángel caer.  
  
Pero Shuichi ya no sentía nada, todo se volvió oscuro y la inconsciencia le envolvió.  
  
._-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-..oOo..-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_.  
  
Omi miró, lleno de curiosidad el ángel que Yuki-san le había traído para que lo curara. Por lo que le había explicado, lo había cogido antes de que 'cayera' por un precipicio. Eso era muy extraño en un ángel, no solían caerse. Además, vestía ropas sucias y viejas, como si fuera un esclavo, y mostraba signos de haber sido apalizado. Muy muy muy extraño. Acabó de vendar una herida en el brazo del chico y salió de la habitación, dirigiéndose a la sala. Unos fuertes brazos le rodearon antes de llegar, y alguien depositó un suave beso en su cuello.  
  
-Ken... -se sonrojó mientras su novio le sonreía tiernamente y se inclinaba para depositarle un suave beso en los labios.  
  
-A que biene esa cara tan preocupada, Omi-chan??  
  
En pocas palabras, Omi le resumió lo que había observado en el ángel.  
  
-Mmm... tienes razón, es muy extraño, pero cuando se recupere seguro que responderá a tus preguntas, Omi-chan.  
  
Omi sonrió. Ken siempre le hacía sonreir, y con él las cosas parecían más simples. Cogiendo a Ken por el cuello de su camisa, le obligó a inclinarse y le dio un beso en los labios.  
  
-Gracias, Ken. No sé que haría sin ti.  
  
Y sin más, se alejó hacia el salón, dejando a Ken parado preguntándose porqué era Omi el que le agradecía si tendría que ser él el que lo hiciera.  
  
Se habían encontrado hacia ya un año, con la formación del grupo "Goldfarben Kreuz" (1). Omi era un hombre-gato y Ken un hombre-tigre. Al principio no se habían llevado muy bien, influenciados por la enemistad milenaria entre sus dos clanes, pero un día Omi decidió olvidar esa rivalidad y los dos se hicieron muy buenos amigos. Su relación se fue estrechando hasta que era mucho más profunda que una amistad normal, y al final confesaron que se amaban. Ken estaba seguro que, si no hubiera sido por Omi, nunca hubieran llegado a estar juntos, y estaba muy agradecido. Ahora sabía que sin él, no podía vivir, y se preguntaba como había podido vivir durante toda su vida sin él.  
  
._-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-..oOo..-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_.  
  
(1)Goldfarben Kreuz: Cruz Dorada  
  
._-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-..oOo..-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_.  
  
::: Notas de la Autora :::  
  
^^ me apetecía escribir un fic "fantástico", ya sabéis, con magos, brujas, dragones, seres extraños, ángeles, vampiros, demonios y creo que voy a meter muchos más personajes extraños! Aunque...me va a quedar un poco extraño porque todas las relaciones que tengo pensadas son chico x chico! O_o Me encanta el yaoi pero...me pregunto si esto va a quedar bien... vosotros que decís? Dejad reviews y comentad el fic! Como siempre digo: "los reviews son el alimento de los escritores"!!! 


End file.
